waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Problems
"Princess Problems" is the first segment of the forty-fifth episode of Adventures of the Gummi Bears. It premiered on November 11, 1989 alongside "A Gummi is a Gummi's Best Friend", and is the first segment of the sixth episode in the fifth season. Synopsis Grammi and Gruffi are carrying clothes so they can do laundry. In the process, Gruffi complains to Grammi how Sunni isn't helping out with the laundry. Then Sunni comes out of her room and says to Grammi about her leaving to Dunwyn although Grammi stops her and tells Sunni about doing her laundry and promises to do it tomorrow. Grammi and Gruffi point out that Sunni promised to do laundry yesterday and the day before. Sunni then tells them about how Calla is expecting a visit from another princess although Grammi tells Sunni about it's not who you are that counts. Gruffi then tells Sunni how it's fine to be friends with Calla but that Sunni must also follow her duties as a Gummi Bear. Sunni eventually convinces Gruffi to let her go see Calla as Gruffi tells Sunni to be careful. Sunni would eventually arrive to Dunwyn and is seen with Calla as Sunni asks what the princess would be like. Then when the bugles sound off, Calla goes off to her father King Gregor to greet the princess. An announcement is made announcing King Jean-Claude and Princess Marie. Calla and Sunni (who is hiding behind a curtain) are shocked when they finds out Calla has the exact same dress as Marie. King Gregor then greets King Jean-Claude as Calla greeted Princess Marie. Marie then gives King Gregor her gift for him, which was a banner that she designed herself as King Jean-Claude was praising Marie. Calla then has Cavin come in and give King Jean-Claude his gift, which was an eagle statue as King Jean-Claude was looking at the statue. King Gregor and King Jean-Claude then go to improve diplomatic relations with each of their kingdoms as Marie holds the statue that was given to them. Marie says to her father that the statue was too common for him as that comment made Calla mad. King Gregor then tells Calla to take Marie to her room and give her everything she wants, as Calla reluctantly agrees. Sunni decides to get a closer look at Marie and goes up to Calla's room. Once in Calla's room, Marie complains about the room as Calla reassures Marie that it's the best room in the castle. Marie then starts throwing the pillows off Calla's bed in which one of the pillows hit Sunni in addition to ripping the curtains and throwing the sheets. Calla meanwhile tries to get Marie to stop but Marie gets angry and throws the statue that was given to King Jean-Claude out a window. Calla is angry at Marie as King Gregor and King Jean-Claude come upon the broken statue. When Marie and Calla go up to their fathers, Marie tells them that Calla was jealous of her as she threw the statue while Marie tried to stop her. King Gregor doesn't believe what Marie is saying since he knows Calla doesn't act that rude but King Jean-Claude is furious that King Gregor doesn't believe Marie. Marie then calms down her father, saying it's fine and how Calla has never been around a "real" princess as Calla becomes angry from what Marie says. From seeing the confrontation, Sunni hopes that Calla and Marie will be able to get along. Later that night, Calla is talking to Sunni in her room since Marie had ruined Calla's dress and saying that Marie had done it on accident. Sunni tries to cheer up Calla by saying that Marie is just tired from the trip to Dunwyn. Marie then comes in Calla's room as Sunni poses as a doll with Calla's other dolls. Marie comes in complaining about the flowers as she broke the vase that the flowers were in. Marie then notices Calla hiding something as she pushes Calla aside. Marie then grabs Sunni as she believes that it's a plain old Gummi Bear doll as she wants to have it for her collection. Calla refuses to let Marie have Sunni (which she says is the doll) as they pull Sunni back and forth. When Calla lets go of Sunni, she rips a small part of Marie's dress as she becomes furious for what Calla had done. When Marie storms off angrily, Calla asks Sunni if she's okay. Calla then goes to her father quickly before she gets blamed entirely for the disaster. King Gregor assures Calla that he believes her but wants to make sure it's not another misunderstanding. Calla is sure that Marie is the one causing the trouble. King Jean-Claude with Marie come see King Gregor and Calla as he demands an apology from Calla but King Gregor argues that Marie should be the one making the apology. Marie is shocked from what she hears as King Jean-Claude decides to go to war with King Gregor. The battlefield is being set up as Sunni feels terrible about causing a war but Calla reassures Sunni that it was a good idea not to give her to Marie. Sunni then decides to take matter in her own hands and try to stop the war. Marie is complaining about the gruel she was given to eat as she notices a present outside of her tent on King Jean-Claude's side of the battlefield. When Marie opens her present, she notices it's the same Gummi Bear "doll" Calla had (in this case it's Sunni posing as a doll). Marie then becomes dissatisfied and is disappointed that Calla would give her the "doll" to stop the war. Marie then reveals that she never wanted the "doll" and throws Sunni in the trash since the "doll" was too plain. In the trash bin, Sunni cries and is sad since she started the war and would have never happened if she didn't visit Calla that day. Back at the Gummi Glen, Calla was walking with Grammi and Gruffi and saying to them that Sunni got back home safely. Gruffi opens Sunni's room as Calla notices gift-wrapping supplies spead around Sunni's room. Calla then tells Gruffi and Grammi that Sunni is posing as a doll to stop a war. Grammi then does her best to try and find a way to stop Sunni from getting hurt. At the battlefield, King Jean-Claude and his troops as well as King Gregor and his troops each throw boulders at each other by the use of catapults. Near Marie's tent, Grammi, with Gruffi and Calla, has a plan to switch Sunni with a doll version of her. After drinking Gummiberry Juice, Grammi and Gruffi bounce to distract the guards and steer them away from Marie's tent. Marie wants to know what's going on as Calla sneaks into Marie's tent. Calla looks for Sunni and eventually finds her as Sunni gets out of the trash bin she was in. When Calla places the Sunni doll in the bin, Marie notices Calla and presumes that she's going to steal Sunni. Marie then takes Sunni and runs away with her as Calla tries to get Sunni back. Gruffi tells Grammi that her plan didn't work as Grammi has another plan to do the switch as Grammi and Gruffi follow Sunni, Calla, and Marie. Calla and Marie run on the battlefield as they run up to the top of a fort and are seen fighting over Sunni by pulling her back and forth. When King Gregor and King Jean-Claude notice, they cease fire but one of the boulders from King Jean-Claude's side accidently hits the fort that Calla and Marie are on, as both princesses and Sunni fall into a river. Calla and Marie then fight each other as Gruffi and Grammi get Sunni out of the river. Grammi then switches Sunni for the doll as the three Gummi Bears flee. King Gregor and King Jean-Claude then get their daughters away from each other as Marie picks up the Sunni doll. Out of anger, Marie rips the Sunni doll and hands it back to Calla ripped in that form. Marie then unintentionally confesses that she only wanted the doll since it was Calla's and how she would have it if she told her father that Calla ruined her dress. King Jean-Claude becomes angry at Marie as Marie felt embarrassed that she accidentally told the truth. Marie claimed that they were only small lies as King Jean-Claude and Marie leave. Sunni, Grammi, and Gruffi were watching the whole confrontation from the bushes as they agreed Marie was a royal brat. Back at the castle, King Jean-Claude and Marie apologize as Calla accepts their apology. Jean-Claude then tells Marie that they're leaving as Marie tries to tell her father it was only a misunderstanding. Sunni, Gruffi, and Grammi go up to a balcony of the castle as Sunni learns the lesson that it's what you are that counts. Trivia *In this episode, Calla was wearing a different formal dress, which would be the exact same dress as Princess Marie, than her normal formal dress that looks similar to Snow White's dress. *Cavin's only part in the episode is a non-speaking part where he gives King Jean-Claude the statue and has no involvement in the rest of the episode. Gallery Gummi Bears Princess Problems Screenshot 8.JPG Gummi Bears Princess Problems Screenshot 9.JPG Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.16.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.16.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.20.53 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.21.13 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.22.09 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.47.21 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.20.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.48.04 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.49.47 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.51.03 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.25.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.25.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.48.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.26.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.26.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.26.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.51.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.52.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.52.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.52.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 1.59.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.51.43 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.52.11 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.52.43 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.56.54 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.57.02 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.57.23 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 6.59.04 am.png